Forks High
by Vampire-princesses
Summary: Bella was in her jonior year in high school her friends Jay and Blaze the twins and their cousins Jasper and Rosile What happens when some new kids join in the group sadly all human Parings BXEd RXEm AXJazz JakeXOC -ON HOLD MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK-
1. Chapter 1

Jocie:Hey welcome to my first Twilight fan-fic **I don't own twilight** i only own Jay and Blaze

Fenna:....you'll understand later on in the story

Jocie:oh yea this is my other person in my mind Fenna she's mostly here for cometary

Fenna:yea and Jocie said i can't get out of it so get used to my being here and here's the summery

_Bella was in her junior year in high school_

_her friends Jay and Blaze the twins and their cousins Jasper and Rosile_

_What happens when some new kids join in the group sadly all human_

Chapter 1 first day in town in school

(Jay's POV)

i was running down the stairs to the front door "Blaze hurry up we'll be late and we still need to pick-up Bells"i screamed at my annoying twin brother Blaze

"I'll be down soon"Blaze replied _i sware he is the laziest person in the world_

finally Blaze came down the stairs and grabbed my keys"OK lets go"he said

"OH-NO you are **NOT** driving **MY** car again"i yelled at him

"What the was a year ago I've gotten much better at my driving"he complained

"still you totaled my last car and I'm not letting you go near my new car hand over the keys"I retorted and held my hand out for the keys

he said "Fine"and dropped the keys into my hand.

"OK now lets go get Bella

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`scene change~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

(BPOV)

_they're late again i can't cou.....oh they're here about time_ "hey guys took you long enough"I complained

"Well that's not my fault he was the one who took too long THEN, he wanted to drive MY car as if"Jay explained

"Blaze you do know why she doesn't let you drive anymore right"I Asked

"Yes but I've got much better"Blaze Exclaimed

"Well lets get to School"I said

"fine"The twin said in unison

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`at school with the other's~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

(Jay's POV)

We were finely at school"hey let's go get our class schedules" Bella Suggested

"Ok"Blaze and I agreed _parabley so we don't get in a fight so early _i thought

When we came back from the office when i saw Jasper and Rosile "hey" i said

"What"they replied

"Jazz and Rose are here" i told them Pointing to my cousins then racing to them.

I was almost to the stairs when i bumped into someone well a few someones

"Hey" i heard a high soprano voice say

"Hello and welcome to Forks high home of the wolfs how may i be of service"I replied automatically noting they were new

"would you know were we could get our schedules"

"umm...i have some with me what's your last name" i said politely

"Umm...Three Cullen One Black"A rough voice said at that I looked up at them and what i saw was awing

In Jay's mind

the girl that spoke first was the only girl and she kinda looked like a pixie _Jasper's type _i thought

the next one who spoke i think was about 6' 2" and looked really bulky _Rose's type _i thought again

Then there was one the had hot green eyes and look well built but not as bulky as his brother

the one that really caught my eye was the last one super tall well built and just wow just plain hot ok now back to what saying

Back to the school

"yea i got them Jacob Black"

"right here" the one i thought was cute replied and i gave him his schedule

"Alice,right"I asked the girl

"yea"Alice said

"OK umm..Edward" I said

"here" Good i already had there faces in my memory now i have a name for them

"OK last one Emmett" I was good at the names aparently

"yea you kinda know that's me right"Emmett said with a goofy grin and i laughed

"OK if you need Any help just talk to me my brother or my uncle,the Principal See ya" with that i ran up the stairs to talk with Rose and Jazz

Jocie:ok cliffy

Fenna:I HATE CLIFFIES

Jocie:i know and Fe stop screaming

Fenna:ok but review so she will up-date

Both:review and See ya


	2. Chapter 2 Shopping spree

Jocie:yo i'm back

Fenna:yea be nice and she might finish the fic and** Jocie doesn't own twilight**

Jocie: thanks fe and readers i'm so sorry i left a cliffy last time

Fenna: just do that again

Jocie:i'm not making any promises

Fenna:on to the story

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`chapter 2 shopping spree`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

(Jay's POV)

I ran up the stairs to my cousins on the top"hey Rose, Jazz how was you summer in Germany"I asked

"Oh it was so fun i wished you could of been there"Rose Said

"Rosalie you know she has a summer job at the hospital the she still had her jobs at the mall and thrift stores"Jazz told Rose

"thanks Jazz your the only one who understands that"I complimented him

"No problem cuz i know my sister can be ditzy"Jasper Said

"hey i can hear you remember"Rose Complained But we ignored her

"hey Jazz Race you down the rail"I challenged

"Your on little cousin"He accepted

so we jumped on the rail and started to slide down

as Rose shouted "You guys are going to hurt your-selves one of this days doing that"

"Rose the only one of our group that could hurt them-self is Izzy"Blaze Shouted back

Of course i beat Jazz down the rail but, when i jumped off to stick the landing i went to far and then someone caught me i look up and saw the same guy i thought was cute

(Jake's POV)

After i got my schedule Alice and Edward wanted to know what she meant by and i quote _"OK if you need ahy help just talk to me my brother or my uncle,the Principal See ya"_

So we followed her and saw the Hales we Met in Alaska and saw her and Jasper Jump on the rail and start racing down

as they we're coming down Rose shouted"You guys are going to hurt your-selves one of this days doing that"

and then a boy we didn't know shouted"Rose the only one of our group that could hurt them-self is Izzy"Back at her

so they all know each other well that makes scene Then the girl jumped off the rail at landed right in my arms and I quickly put her back on her feet

"I'm so sorry I didn't look where i was going to land"she apologised quickly

"Hey Jay you OK you look like you just got a bad sunburn"Jazz Said

"yea i'm fine Jazz don't worry about it"the girl said

_so her name is Jay it fits her _I thought

"Jazz leave Jay alone and Rose Don't even think about yell at Blaze he just said the truth and you know it"Said a blushing girl that must have been Izzy

"hey i can pick on my cousin if i want to Izzy" Jazz whined _so thats how they know each other they're related_

what Rose said shocked me a little...

(Alice's POV)

Wow who knew that the guy I liked went to this school and his sister and his cousin but how did he know the last one

"hey i can pick on my cousin if i want to Izzy" Jazz whined _oh that's how_

then Rose said something i Never thought she'd say

"hey Jay, Izzy at what time do you have to leave for your jobs at the mall"she said

"oh shoot Izzy what time is it"Jay all but screamed

"uhh...8:22 Why do yo-...oh shoot we got to go Rose you wanna Come"

"hell to the yea"she said and me and Izzy laughed.

"OK Rose NEVER say that EVER again"Izzy said

"hey Alice you wanna come too"Jay asked and my eyes got wide

"Oh shoot you shouldn't have said that"Edward said

"and why no-"she never got to finish that sentance cuz i cut her off by yelling

"SHOPPING SPREE"

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`end of chapter 2`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Jocie:whoo I'm done

Fenna:no fun another cliffy

Jocie: not really but kinda

Fenna:it's still no fun

Jocie:how so at least I'm updating

Fenna:True

Both:review click the botton and REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3 Dragon Deserts

Jocie:hola

Fenna:sup we're back and **Jocie doesn't own twilight**

Jocie:thanks Fenna

Fenna: no problem

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`chapter 3 Drogon deserts~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

(Jazz's POV)

_OK i think Jay have a crush on Jake but i can't be sure _i thought

now we we're on the way to the mall and the store that Jay and Bells worked at which just happened to beat the food court Emmett, Edward, mine, And Jake's favorite place in the mall and the girls uniforms don't get me started they looked like super model should wear them not bakery workers.

Finally we were at the mall Jay and Bells ran in an we just got out.

"see ya later guys we can't be late bye"they shouted in unison while running

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`scene change~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

(Jay's POV)

Me and Bella ran as fast as we could being late to a store I owned was not a good idea

i may be Major but i kept a tight schedule.

We finally made it and we had about 15 min. to spare we got ready to open

then got to cooking and 10 i open the doors

(Jake's POV)

Wow the mall in port Anglos was huge and Alice and Rosalie dragged us to ALOT of the stores

finally it was lunch time and we went to the food Court the only place a guy should be in a mall but girls make them follow them like a lost puppy.

when me and Apparently Edward and Emmett smelled a wonderful sent and it was coming from a place called....

"Dragon Deserts"Blaze said

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`End of chapter~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Jocie:OK I up-dated

Fenna:it's still a Cliffy and it's too short

Jocie:i can't help I'm good at making cliffies

Fenna: yes it is

Jocie:Fenna don't make me got Ama

Fenna:...I'll be good

Jocie:good

Both: see ya please review ^_^


	4. Chapter 4 the Dark Jewels

Jocie:sup I'm Back

Fenna:OK you think she'd of updated sooner

Jocie:hey i had to take a lot of tests this week

Fenna:yea i forgot about those

Jocie On to the story

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`Chapter 4 The dark Jewels~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

(Normal POV)

The shoping part of the group went to eat then Alice and rose had a sweet tooth moment and wanted to go to Dragon Deserts

the shop was cute in between the two words was a Yin-Yang symbol and then the door was made of glass

and it opened automatically so that was cool

but the sight inside had the Cullens and Jacob in awe

inside it looked like the place was made of candy and cookies really any kind of sweet and be hind the counter was nun other then Jay

that had Jake in major awe

(Jake's POV)

_Oh my god this is where she works and what is with the uniform _I thought

"hey guys"Jay Shouted "Rose, Jazz the table is already set up go on and sit"

i was still in awe

soon the crowd disappeared and Jay, Izzy, and some other girl came up with alot of sweets and what looked like hot chocolate and some other drinks

"OK you guys thanks for wating and here are your treats"the two said in unison

Jay put a plate of gingerbread men in the middle and a big piece in front of Me, Jazz, and Emmett.

"Hey Jay what's with the outfitand who's the other girl "Emmett asked

"OK this..."she pointed to her outfit "..is the uniform here..."

"...And this...."Blaze piped in"...is our little sister Twina."

"nice to meet you and call me Twi" Twina Said

Just then Jay, Twi, and Izzy's watches went off "girls it's time to practice"Jay announced

"may we whach"me and Edward Asked

"sure"said Izzy

(Normal POV)

The girls set up and locked the doors then Rose got up and went to grab the bass So it was set up like this

_**All:The Dark Jewels**_

Jay: _lead mic and acoustic guitar_

Rose:**Bass guitar and back up mic**

Izzy:_Key bored __and 2__nd__ mic_

Twina:_**drums **_**(A/N:OK the way it set up is how you know who's singing)**

Then the song began and i don't think me Edward or Emmett were Beathing

_When you want to lose yourself,_

_To this burning flame,_

_Remember that someone's losing everything,_

_Think of the twinkling stars,_

_Of a smiling face,_

_Of the sparkling moon,_

_And remember, that you'll never be alone._

**No matter what the distance**

**You'll never be alone,**

**Remember the rainy days,**

**The shining sun,**

**And you'll know**

**That you'll never be alone.**

_However lonely you are,_

_No matter how unfortunate you are,_

_Never give up and fall,_

_Into that darkest side of you._

_**When you feel alone,**_

_**Don't worry at all,**_

_**You are never alone,**_

_**Never unknown,**_

_**'Cause there's someone who thinks of you, **_

_**Every waking moment.**_

_**They think of you everyday,**_

_**Even if you don't think they exist.**_

_You are a shooting star,_

_No matter what you think you are,_

_You are a shooting star to everyone else._

_You are a shooting star,_

_The sparkling moon,_

_The shining sun,_

_Everything, to someone else._

**When you lose yourself, **

**To that burning flame,**

**Remember that someone's losing everything.**

**They're lost without you,**

**Nothing without you,**

Gone without you,

Without you, they'll forever be a lost soul,

Forced to forever wander the world, forever more.

_**Remember that when you lose yourself,**_

_**To that now dying flame,**_

_**Know that someone's losing everything,**_

_**And then they're barely holding on, the next day.**_

_**Then they'll be, forever more, a celestial memory.**_

I wasn't able to breath apparently neither could Edward

Only Emmett Could and Him Jazz and Alice were clapping

The girls ran off the stage

"did you like it"Jay Twi Izzy and Rose Asked

"Yea"the rest of us said

"what's the name of that song"I asked out of curiousity

"Celestial Memory"Jay and Twi Answered

"Twi Wrote it" Izzy said

then Alice squealed"hey can i join your band"

"sure"all the girls said

"but that means you now work at Dragon Deserts" Jay told her

"why"Alice asked

"because Jay owns Dragon Deserts and she founded the Dark Jewels"Rose explained

"oh"Alice said

"Wait she OWNS Dragon Deserts?"Jake, Emmett, and Edward Bersted

"Yep" Blaze Laughed

The girls said"well Alice Welcome to the Dark Jewels"

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`End of chapter~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Jocie: ok I'm done

Fenna:the song IS called 'Celestial Memory'

Jocie:and it belongs to Twi Tsi one of my friend who said i could use the song for the story i may use one of MY song next chapter

Fenna:well it's not as much of a ciffy as the others

Jocie:and i hope it makes up for how short the last chapter was

Fenna: to me it does

Both: OK bye er..see ya please review


End file.
